disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman
Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman (絶対ヒーロー改造計画, Zettai Hero Kaizou Keikaku, known as "Absolute Modding Hero Project") is a Role-Playing game by Nippon Ichi Software. This game stars a Super Hero, rather than a demon. The game's story is about a Super Hero, known as Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger (Real Name: Pirohiko Ichimonji), who battles a demon known as Demon General: Darkdeath Evilman. Pirohiko is hit by a car before his battle and dies, making the whole Earth shocked. When dying, Pirohiko encounters the player, known as the weakest main character in history, and forces him to complete his job. The soul of Pirohiko follows the player to give him advice. The super-hero trainer Etranger trains him. Story The story starts with Earth at the mercy of Darkdeath Evilman, who has kidnapped the Super Baby, a baby who is Earth's savior (who was born at 6AM on the 6th day of the 6th month). The world entrusts the Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger to win the battle and defeat Darkdeath Evilman. However, it's soon revealed that the Unlosing Ranger (Pirohiko Ichimonji) didn't wake up in time for the battle (with him trying to come up with an excuse to avoid saying his mom woke him up). On his way to the last boss, he is accidentally run over by a car, and subsequently dies on the sidewalk. However, before doing so, a random bystander (the main character) is given the Morping Belt to transform into the Unlosing Ranger. After that, Pirohiko dies. Moments later, the MC goes to battle Darkdeath Evilman, but in a classic 8-bit RPG battle sequence. The MC is easily defeated. Thanks to his defeat, all the people of the world become shocked. Just as he was about to die, the Super Baby shields from a blow from the last boss, sending the Unlosing Ranger away from Earth. Later, the MC finds himself in the WHS (World Hero Society)'s HQ located in Bizarro Earth, a double of Earth that is somehow connected. There, he meets the know-it-all hero trainer Etranger, who enrolls him to her training dungeons to train him. After an obvious suicidal lvl. 2000 dungeon suggestion, Pirohiko himself comes back as living soul to give the MC proper guidance, much for Etranger's chagrin. After a conversation, Etranger is convinced to start in a weak dungeon for the MC to train. Not only the MC needs to train in the dungeon, but he's also given the task to save a person in there. When the Unlosing Ranger lost, an old man named Jose Gaspacho died of a shock attack to his heart. Etranger explains that Bizarro Earth has doubles of people back in Earth who, if a similar thing happens to the Earth version, the Bizarro Earth version will suffer with the same thing. Furthermore, she also explains that there is a chance for the Bizarro Earth version to directly affect the Earth version, allowing the MC from preventing Jose Gaspacho from dying on both worlds. The trio find Bizarro Jose in despair, for having lost sight of his granddaughter Bizarro Maria who got lost in the dungeon. They then find Bizarro Maria in the last floor, who is happy that she got to be the last boss, thanks to a robot that obeys her orders that she obtained from an unknown hero. Jose arrives, but he is shocked that Maria is relying on the robot. ﻿Not listening to her grandfather, Bizarro Maria is taken under control by the robot, transforming her into a robot monster. She cries out to take off the equipment, but the MC is forced to destroy the robot in control. After the battle, Bizarro Maria reunites with Bizarro Jose, and the trio finish the training, allowing the Jose Gaspacho from Earth to come back to life, telling his daughter Maria that he witnessed the Unlosing Hero winning. Much for the old man's dismay, the MC goes back to Earth and gets defeated and blown back to Bizarro Earth, causing Jose to faint (but shown to be alright in later cutscenes). Gameplay The player controls the hero in a Dungeon Crawler setting with a view point similar to Disgaea. The player can also customize the Hero with various pieces of Armor to alter his abilities such as Tank Treads, Wings, Claws, Guns, Swords, Helmets and even Prinny Themed Equipment. The player can also acquire costumes to turn the hero into different characters, including Dengeki Bunko characters. Known Types of Character Changing Costumes: *Laharl - Disgaea *Etna - Disgaea *Flonne - Disgaea *Asagi *Etranger - Z.H.P *Dangerama - Z.H.P *Shana - Shakugan no Shana *Taiga Aisaka – Toradora! *Index – To aru Majutsu no Index *Holo – Spice and Wolf *Dokuro-chan – Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan *Boogiepop – Boogiepop Phantom *Yoko – Inukami! *Celty - Durarara! *Kirino Kõsaka - Ore no Imotõ ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Kichi - Lucky Chance! *Toru - Asura Cryin' *Kino - Kino's Journey *Silver Crow - Accel World *Haruka - Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu *Firo Prochaneizo - Baccano! *Momo - Ballad of a Shinigami It also has a "Chip Implantation" system, that allows the player to attach items to their characters in the form of chips, boosting their stats. The secret base is also customizable and offers multiple NPC services. Known Facilities for Home Base *Home: The Home of the MC, in which you can give WP to increase your storage capacity, allows the "Wife Lunchbox" Facility which gives you food. The food can be "Newlywed Lunch" restoring 50 EN, or "Spitiful Lunch" (Only a prune, gotten by giving no WP to your wife) it only restores 1 EN (Must have at least one free space in your pouch). The number of times you can use Wife Lunchbox will increase if you improve the Facility in Tiger's Den. *Blacksmith: This Facility allows you to repair your equipment, and changing the color of an equipment if it was previously unlocked, also you can synthesize your equipment in order to increase its COND (until +99), and includes the Dungeon Facility "Traveling Smith" which allows you repair or synthesize once per use. The number of times you can use Traveling Smith will increase if you improve the Facility in Tiger's Den *Dark Clinic: This Facility allows you to implant chips in your "Shadowgram", increasing the Stats Multiplier each time you level up. You can buy and implant Booster Devices, such as improving Equipment Parts, such as Restoring 50% HP after getting KO'd, or Increasing Pouch Capacity. Chips can be obtained by using parts or weapons-the higher the rank, the higher stats gives the chip. *Caravan: One of the most useful Facilities in the whole game, this Facility allows you to use your another Facilities depending of the floor setting you choose (i.e.: if you choose Floor Setting: 25, the Caravan will appear after clearing the Floor 25). It also includes the Excavator, which can sell you even rare items such as the Dengeki Cards. The number of Settings will increase if the Facility is upgraded in Tiger's Den. *Tiger's Den: This Facility will upgrade the employed NPCs, and also will improve the other Facilities. The player must train in dungeons in order to make this growth. Training in Dungeons such as Mastery Cave will make higher upgrades, only if the player cleared great amount of floors. *Church: This Facility works similarly like the "Stronger/Weaker Enemies" bills in the Dark Assembly from the Disgaea series; the number of ranks you can make the enemies stronger will increase if you improve the Facility with the Tiger's Den. *COSPATIO: Here you can use the customes you have unlocked. In a section of the Facility, it can be seen a with a model of Etna's clothes. *Usual Cafe: Here you can change the name of the items, facility members, and the main character's name. *Satellite: Allows the Dungeon Facility "Support Fire", which will fire a huge beam killing all enemies. Once the countdown starts, you have to run from the room, or you will be killed too. It can't be used on pathways or Boss Battles. The number of uses increases as the player improves the Facility with Tiger's Den. *Insurer: This Facility can save half of your items in pouch if you are knocked out. The fee will depend on your total level (until 100.000 WP). This Facility can work sometimes as a Bank. *Space Police: Here you can set equipment parts to prepare an emergency morph. In order to activate it, your pouch must have at least the amount of free spaces depending of your actual equipment, While you are setting the emergency equipment, you can hear the Unlosing Ranger Medley's Theme, which will change depending on the equipment. The building of this facility is based on the Red Prism Ranger. Advantages and Disadvantages of Getting KO'd Advantages *You gain Bonus Stats depending of your Stats before getting KO'd. *You can Overcome a gained Trauma in order to gain Extra EXP. These overcomed traumas are stackable, so overcoming a lot of traumas will give higher EXP bonus. If the Trauma is dealt by an Enemy, defeat a lot of that Enemy in order to Overcome it. If the trauma is dealt by a Trap, equip items that null those traps effects. If the trauma is Starvation, eat a lot. Disadvantages *Your level Resets to 1, you will lose all your non-saved items and all your WP *You gain a Trauma (i.e.: if you are defeated by a Dragon, you obtain DragonPhobia, which means you will receive higher damage from all Dragons. The trauma will be "None" if you are defeated by a Rival-type Enemy) Resetting Resetting while in a Dungeon will count as getting KO'd, as a fact, you will lose all items and WP, Trauma will be set as None. Barriers Items Called "Barriers" works similar to Geo Symbols from the Disgaea series. A Barrier will give a different effect like Poison, or even Invincibility. In order to create a Barrier, you need the Weapon "Gold Hammer" and set 3 barriers, then activate the type of barrier you want using the command Cast/Activate. Endings After finishing the game, you will unlock the list of all the endings in the game. There aren't any special requirements for these endings, such as Disgaea games. Prologue: *The True Last Battle?: Defeat DarkDeath Evilman. You get Dangerama's costume Chapter 1: *Bizarro Jose's Ultimate Prize: Defeat Bizarro Maria instead of Francoise, then you will have to battle Bizarro Jose, after defeating it you will get Cat Ears *No Business Like The Show Business: Defeat DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 2: *Hero President: Defeat DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 3: *Descend Of The Great Laharl: Defeat DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 4: *Bizarro Geo Found Another Love: Defeat the Overflowing Love of Bizarro Geo (the Cloudie Barons). *Holy Harem Kingdom: Defeat DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 5: *Demon Lord Etna Is Here: Defeat Giant DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 6: *It's Nukular...: Defeat Giant DarkDeath Evilman. Chapter 7: *Super Justice Flonne: Defeat Bizarro Kyoya and Bizarro Mana instead of the Responsibility Monster, then defeat Flonne. *Zombie Pirohiko: Defeat Giant DarkDeath Evilman Chapter 8: *Mid Boss (Former Unlosing Ranger): Defeat Bizarro Noire, then defeat Bizarro Jean, you'll get a Skull Mask. *???: Defeat Giant DarkDeath Evilman Chapter 9: *???: Defeat Bizarro Main Character (This will count as KO so be careful). *???: Defeat Giant DarkDeath Evilman. (Don't use Combination Attack or the Battle Scene will skip.) Chapter X: *Absolute Hero (True Ending): Defeat both forms of Giga DarkDeath Evilman. You Unlock Etranger's Costume getting this ending. *???: Flee against the First Form of Giga DarkDeath Evilman. *???: Flee against the Second Form of Giga DarkDeath Evilman. External links *Z.H.P.: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman Official Japanese website *Z.H.P.: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman Official English website Category:Games